Greatest Goddamn Kisser: GTA V
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Without a word to be said, Lamar moved just an inch away from his spot and found both of his hands grabbing at both of Franklin's shoulders; Lamar/Franklin fluff, and language. Another one of my point-less oneshots!


**A/N: I just really had the urge to write another Lamar/Franklin story. One-shot story of course, too busy for stories just yet. This story really has no point to it but it's going to be totally fluffy. Lamar shows up at Franklin's doors step, in the middle of the night. He remembered how Franklin laughed at him, telling him he must not be a good kisser since all the women he's been with leave him too soon. Lamar shows Franklin just what kind of kisser he is. Again, no real plot or point but it is meant to be sweet and fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: ******I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this story. I leave everything to amazing Rockstar and all that good stuff!****

**Warnings: Language and slight sexual themes**

**Greatest Goddamn Kisser: GTA V**

**::**

He felt his body shake and pains from yesterday's craziness with Trevor returned and so had his headache. Franklin tried to keep his eyes locked shut but the strange banging at his front door kept him staring blankly at the deck. The young man let out an irritated groan and pushed off the covers, not yet fully aware of what was really going on. Sleep was the only thing occupying his thoughts.

"Who the hell?" Franklin mumbled to himself and rolled his legs out of from underneath the warmth of the sheets and planted his feet flat on the ground, rubbing the side of his head with the sole of his hand. He was careful as he began to walk through the darkness of his new bedroom, his weary eyes struggling to adjust. So he felt for the nightstand and turned on the lamp.

The light instantly illuminated the entire room with such ambience; it only made him want to crawl back into bed.

The pounding at the door though didn't seem to stop. "What the fuck!" Franklin growled, shuffling across the carpet into the hall, careful as he climbed the stairs. He definitely hated that the sound on the top floor crept down into his bedroom like a damn echo.

Making his way to the door, Franklin let out a hot sigh and opened it, unaware that the thing outside could be armed and dangerous. His fuzzy eyes narrowed, trying to get a clear view of the tall figure standing before him and he was about to slam the damn door on Lamar's face as soon as he realized it was him, being an obnoxious fool but his hand had stopped it.

"Hey, that ain't no way to treat a friend, dog," Lamar's voice had reached Franklin and eventually, he began to wake up a little bit more. He always had to be on his toes when ever Lamar was around, no matter what time of day it was. Crazy shit was always bound to happen with that tall ass bastard anywhere near Franklin.

Franklin turned on all sorts of lights, nearly blinding himself in the proccess and grabbed a spot on the sofa, almost instantly melting into the cushions. Lamar walked in and closed the door, turning the brim of his hat back towards the front and he found himself a spot next to Franklin. The taller man leaned back into the cushions and quickly found his eyes randomly examining the man beside him. It must've been unknown to Franklin, because he was still lounging in his boxers. Nothing else on but those and he wasn't at all reacting with Lamar in the room.

"I am so fuckin' tired," Franklin mumbled a few words with his eyes closed and his lips dry, letting his bare arms criss cross across his lap. Lamar nodded and leaned forward, looking down at Franklin's feet.

He tightened his face muscles and found himself turning himself towards Franklin. "Hey man, wake up!" Lamar's demeanor definitely changed from one extreme to the next, reaching his arms out to shake the body beside him.

He saw Frank's eyebrows move and wiggle, he even heard him groan out of protest to the shove but it didn't stop him from trying to wake the little beast up. Lamar was here for a damn reason. Finally, after recieving many of Lamar's brain-rattling shakes, Franklin opened up his eyes and knocked him one in the shoulder and he made damn sure it hit him good.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Lamar cursed and tended to his possibly bruised shoulder, looking right back at Franklin with a scowl like what he had done didn't effect Franklin at all. The very wide awake Franklin sat up and moved away from the couch. Maybe he didn't care at all what he was wearing in Lamar's presence. Franklin then turned in Lamar's direction and pointed a finger. "Keep your damn hands to your fuckin' self man, damn!" he finished with a groan and went into the kitchen. Lamar still rubbing his shoulder followed.

"Oh, and why the hell are you even here, man, it's like passed midnight?" he asked, leaning his body into the island, fingers messing with the lid of the wine bottle that sat there. Lamar let go of his shoulder and laid an arm flat across the island, staring at Franklin.

"Don't you remember when your stupid ass said I ain't a good kisser or some shit like that?" Lamar uttered, now leaning his entire body against the island, making sure that his tone grabbed Franklin's attention. Damn, Franklin needed some kind of coverage, Lamar was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable about himself.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Franklin's lips suddenly curved up into a tight little smile that seemed to piss Lamar off. "Yeah I remember, shit man, I'm really sorry if I took it too far, but really?" Franklin started, his smile disappearing but in return, he let out a chuckle that made Lamar growl and face burn hot. Both of them were friends, been friends since high school; they would always pick on each other but nothing too serious. Lamar was always the more sensitive one though.

"Really what?" Lamar barked, bringing both of his hands together, leaning forward. Franklin looked down with that same cocky smile on his mouth and looked back up in Lamar's direction.

"You really need to learn how to kiss a girl, man that's what," Franklin was trying to keep his laughter to himself, recalling the thoughts that had filled his brain that day. The day when Lamar lost his girl because he was a 'bad kisser'. Well, at least that's what she told him. Maybe there was more to it, maybe not.

After hearing those words come from Franklin's dirty mouth, Lamar wanted to just jump right over the damn island and punch him right in the fucking face; just once. Franklin could be an asshole sometimes.

"You wanna' know the fuckin' truth?" Lamar's tone was dangerously loud and it nearly blew Franklin away. Franklin didn't know how to react; sometimes, Lamar just reminded him too much of Trevor, and the way he would react in certain situations quite like this one. Franklin knew that Lamar could be a little bit touchy with certain things but fuck, he sounded like a crazy dude.

Franklin shrugged his shoulders; "Sure," it sounded almost like a whisper. There was too much silence between them now and it was uncomfortable. Lamar nodded his head and touched the brim of his hat. Franklin watched him move himself from the island and saw his silver chain swing at the motion.

The taller man didn't go far. He backed up into the fridge and crossed his arms, looking down at his tattooes. "I caught her messin' with another dude, I told her I ain't gonna' stand for shit like that, so she got all bitchy and startin' spreadin' shit, that's all, homie," Lamar explained himself with a straight answer and a very calm tone that Franklin could enjoy. If Franklin knew about that shit sooner, he wouldn't have made a big deal out of it and make fun of him for what that premiscuous woman of his said.

Lamar always got the rough end of every fucking thing. Sure he was stupid and crazy at times, but he did have a heart and a mind.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for the shit I said to you," Franklin let out a hot sigh and dropped his arms dead at his sides, making his way over to Lamar. The taller man just nodded and looked down. In a very strange messed up way, they were in the same boat as Michael and Trevor. They were close and yet they fought like rabid animals whenever they were near one another. Franklin would just smile about it though.

"So, what did you come here for, man?" Franklin asked, directing his eyes to the man standing above him, patiently waiting for an answer of some kind. He had to go to bed soon, the symptoms of delirium were beginning to show.

Without a word to be said, Lamar moved just an inch away from his spot and found both of his hands grabbing at both of Franklin's shoulders. The contact surprised the hell out of Franklin, even Lamar himself, but when he cocked his head and bent to meet Franklin's height, their lips met and everything they ever knew about each other had vanished. It seemed to last forever, both of them being too shocked or even too curious to move away. Which ever one it seemed to be, Lamar enjoyed ever second of it.

.

After it was done and hopefully over with, Franklin blinked his eyes a few times and pinched himself just to see if he was awake. He definitely was awake; the burning pain he felt in his forearm told him that it was reality.

"Bitch lied, I'm a damn good kisser, homie," and with that stated proudly, Lamar went in for a second one, not even scared of the rejection. Franklin didn't move though like he expected he would. He stood there, stared at Lamar and let it happen again.

It was strange, hell it was beyond strange for this to be happening, but Franklin would be a fucking liar if he said he wasn't enjoying this. Lamar's lips were soft and thick, which Frank liked. The way their lips moved together was the most strange and yet wonderful feeling Franklin could ever admit. He slowly moved his hands that were pinned to his sides and wrapped his fingers carefully around Lamar's inked up forearms, squeezing tightly. He knew this was wrong, majorly wrong; not that Franklin had an issue with the homosexual community, but the fact that he was kissing his best friend was just wrong.

When he touched Lamar, he expected a jerk of some kind, but nothing like that happened. Lamar continued to show Franklin just how much of an excellent kisser he made himself out to be, and damn, that wasn't a lie.

Franklin watched him, looked into those closed eyes of his, watching how his brows would tighten and relax. It was scary as hell, but it happened and there was no more reason to be scared of this shit anymore.

"Fuck!" Lamar cursed and instantly pulled himself away from Franklin, realizing that what he did was definitely not something he wanted to be proud of. He threw his arms up in the air and dropped his hands on his hat, pushing it down tight, and he closed his eyes painfully tight, pacing the room. Franklin just watched him have a little mental breakdown. "Hey," Franklin called out to him, reaching out with a hand. Lamar continued to curse and punch things and Franklin punched him in the same shoulder again, getting him to calm the fuck down.

Lamar let out another loud cry and held his shoulder, bringing his eyes to Franklin. "What?!" he snapped and even if Lamar had that mean ass look on his face, Franklin still pulled him close and kissed him again.

It only lasted for a minute. "That bitch did lie," Franklin teased with a smile. Lamar blinked and returned the smile. Now this was definitely something to keep between the both of them.

**::**

**E/N: So, like I said, no real point/plot but did you like it anyway? I just really love Lamar and I think he's very cute IMO. He's kind of easy to write, and I love writing him more than I do Trevor...I think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I just love these guys! UGH!**


End file.
